


Sickness

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eremin - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, erearu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: In which 9 year old Armin is sick with a terrible case of the flu, and since Eren is forbidden to see him to avoid catching it, he writes Armin letters every day which tend to dance around his repressed romantic feelings for his best friend.An extra fluffy/sappy Eremin short story~ Takes place some time after the 2 become close friends, (and before Mikasa came in).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick this week and felt awful so I wrote this fic to soothe my ailments~ Since it was a self indulgent fic for myself it gets very fluffy and sappy, be warned. I also used the canon’s official spelling of Yeager instead of Jaeger for a change, wow! (No reason, it just happened lol). Enjoy if you like!

_“Dad! Hurry, Armin is terribly sick! Please fix it, please please please!”_

–

**Diagnosis.**

Bedridden and bundled up tight, little Armin laid there looking so empty compared to his usual lively self that Eren was so used to playing with. He didn’t mention feeling ill that day, so when he collapsed from his fever during their game in the grassy field it startled Eren into a mode of panic. He carried his sick friend home right away, put him to bed, and rushed to get his father as soon as he knew he’d be home.

Town savior Dr. Grisha Yeager was given special orders by his feisty little son to make him better and, per Eren’s fierce persuasion, immediately went with him that evening to the Arlert household to treat the poor child. He removed the thermometer from the incapacitated boy’s mouth and read a high temperature.

“39 Celsius… I’m afraid it’s that flu that’s been going around.”

A very upset Eren held Armin’s hand, deeply worried for his weak little body cursed with a case of the flu that season. “Can you fix him, dad? Please!”

Grisha tried to calm his son whilst dampening a cloth to rest over Armin’s forehead to help the fever. “Eren, relax. Don’t worry, as long as he gets plenty of rest and fights through the fevers, he should be fine in a week or so.”

Eren squeezed Armin’s hand and looked into his glassy lidded eyes, as he offered him his comfort “Hear that, Armin? You’re going to be fine. You’re the toughest person I know, so just try to endure it, you’ll be alright.” Eren blushed a little when he saw a smile peek through a woozy Armin’s rosy lips. “And I’ll be right by your side the whole time, so you won’t have to be alone.” He squeezed his hand tighter.

“Um.. Actually Eren… I’m afraid you’re going to have to stay away from Armin until he’s better. Or else you’ll get sick too, this is a very pesky and contagious flu.” Grisha informed him while searching out the flu and fever treatments from his bag.

“What? No no, I have to stay with him, who else is going to take care of him? Dad, please!”

He put a firm hand on his son’s shoulder “Eren. I will come here every day and make sure Armin is alright and well cared for. You don’t need to worry.”

“…But.”

Suddenly Eren felt his hand receive a tender squeeze in return and he immediately turned his gaze back to his pale and pitiful friend.

Breathy and barely vocal, Armin spoke “Eren… Please, listen to your father…”

“…Armin…”

“I’ll be fine…”

Eren looked into those tired eyes, fighting tears in his own.

Grisha poured some medicine into a big spoon and held it in front of Armin’s mouth. “Take this, Armin. It won’t taste very good but you need it to get better.” Without any hesitation, Armin weakly obeyed, swallowing the syrup, and Grisha followed it with a sip of his tea. “Good. At this rate you’ll be better in no time.” Armin closed his eyes, too sickly to speak anymore or express his gratitude, and simply lay there quietly, resting his head against the pillow. Grisha began packing up his bag, leaving a bottle of medicine he’d just mixed and a note on the side table as a prescription for Armin’s treatment. Meanwhile, Eren was still struggling with the idea of leaving him alone all week. “Come on, Eren. We should head home. Let Armin rest.”

“Dad, please don’t make me go, I can’t just leave him here all alone and miserable like this!”

“Eren. He’s going to be fine, you have to trust me. Now let’s get you home and washed up for dinner before you catch it too.”

“But–”

“No “buts”, let’s go.“ He insisted, taking his son by the hand.

Eren still put up a fight and refused to leave. “No, dad please, you don’t understand, he needs–”

“Rest! He needs rest, now come on and let’s go!” He ordered, finally picking Eren up and carrying him out.

Eren’s hand reluctantly slipped out of Armin’s and continued reaching for it all the way out the door.

Once the Yeager’s were outside heading home, Eren began to angrily speak his mind “Dad, you don’t understand, I have to take care of him! No one else will if I don’t!”

“Eren I told you already, he will be fine, I will check up on him every day until he’s better, and he has his family there to take care of him–”

“But they _WON’T_! They don’t care about Armin, they never pay any attention to him or mind him! And his grandfather’s memory is slipping every day!” Eren choked up at the mere thought of it “He needs me to be there for him…”

Grisha stepped down on one knee and looked solemnly at his crying son, fully recognizing now how much he cared about this boy. After a moment of thought, he finally decided on what to say next. “Eren, here’s what we’re going to do. Now, you’ll be no good to him if you’re sick too, so I cannot let you hang around him this week. But what you CAN do is write him some nice letters and send him some well wishes for me to take to him when I go there every day. Sound good? I promise you with all my heart, I will make sure he is taken care of. So you don’t have to worry.” He put his hand over his heart as if to make it clear he solemnly swore this to his son.

Eren looked at his father for a moment, analyzing him carefully through his tears before finally responding “…Okay.”

“Good.” Grisha stood up again and took his son by the hand to lead him home. “Now let’s go.”

–

After a good bath and a hot dinner, Eren immediately took to writing Armin a letter. He was terrible with his words, so he wasn’t sure what to say, and sat there at his little table incredibly frustrated with himself. As it was getting a little late and close to his bed time, Carla knocked softly on his door and peered into the room.

“Eren? It’s almost time for bed…”

Eren’s voice cracked as he wiped his eyes “I can’t go to sleep, mom. Armin’s sick and I’m trying to write him a letter…”

“Oh? That’s nice of you.”

“The only problem is I don’t know what to say, even though there’s so much I want to say…”

“Ah, can’t find the words, can you? That’s a pretty common problem amongst most people. Well, listen, when that happens, the best advice I can give you is to just be honest. Be genuine and sincere, even if it’s not as elegant as you’d like it to be. Honest words mean so much more than flattered ones. Just write what’s on your mind. Pretend he’s right there beside you and you’re having a real, simple conversation. Your message will come through.”

“…Okay. Can I stay up and keep writing?”

“Sure. But not too late, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good night, dear.” She left the door open to ensure the room stayed warm and took herself to bed.

Taking back the pen in his hand and retuning to his task, Eren thought again about what to write.

“…

_‘Dear Armin’–_

…Like a real conversation with him…

 _‘Armin! I’ve written you this letter as a suggestion from my father and I hope when you read it, you’ll feel like we’re together. It was hard to write it at first cuz you know I’m not that great at this sort of thing but….’_ ”

–

**Day 1: Loneliness.**

The next day Eren stirred awake with his letters clutched in his hand, and immediately ran out of the room into the kitchen, where his mother was preparing breakfast while his well rested father read the paper.

“Dad!”

Carla turned around to greet him “Morning, sleepy head. I knew you stayed up late so I didn’t want to wake you.”

Grisha perked up curiously “Hmm? Stayed up late doing what?”

“I was writing my letters for Armin.”

“Eh? Letters to Armin?” His father jested playfully pretending he forgot.

“Dad! You swore–”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’m glad you finished, this will make him feel much better.”

Eren handed him the semi-crinkled hand written papers with an offended look in his eye and turned to his mother. “Mom, do we have any treats?”

“Eh? What kind of treats?”

“Anything! I’d like to give him something sweet since he’s so ill.”

“No, I don’t think so, I’m sorry.”

Grisha interrupted “Maybe wait til he’s feeling better, Eren, in his current state he should probably only have soup.”

“Then can we make him some? Please?” Eren begged, looking at his mother “I doubt his parents are going to give him any!”

“Sure. I’ll make him some chicken soup right now. But you need to eat too, Mr. Yeager.” She ordered, gesturing to Eren to sit down while she served him his breakfast.

Eren chewed silently for a moment watching his father read and finally swallowed to speak. “Dad… Thank you…”

Grisha’s head popped up alertly at the phrase, wildly amused that his ornery son had actually thanked him for something “No problem. Eat your breakfast.”

From out of the corner of his eye, he watched his son eat while looking very concerned, and smiled to himself that Eren found something so important to him. Ever curious now, he picked up the little stack of papers to see what they said when Eren suddenly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Those are private, dad! For Armin’s eyes only!”

“Alright alright. I’ll give them to him right away when I go there.”

–

With a little kettle of soup, his medicine bag and his schedule in mind, Grisha was out of the door on his way to see his patients for the day, waving goodbye to his son and wife.

He mused to himself along the way about his son’s relationship with this boy, wondering what made him care so much about him. Of course he was Eren’s only friend, and so naturally Eren would put a great deal of effort into caring for him and keeping his company, but he still found the chicken soup he asked of Carla to be a little excessive. He’d have to eat it himself when he found Armin well-fed with his own family’s stews and home made meals. As he approached the door to the Arlert’s house, he checked the time on his watch. He made sure that he would make extra time for Armin in his schedule that day in case Eren was right about him needing extra care but approached the situation with little concern that he was so in need. He sat his bag down on the ground gently and knocked on the door “Mr. and Mrs. Arlert! It’s Dr. Yeager!”… No answer came. Finding that odd, he knocked again and called louder. “Oi! Anyone home?! It’s Dr. Yeager, I’m here to check up on, Armin!” Still no answer.

He took a few steps over to the side to peer into the window to Armin’s room to see if he was even still home. Strangely enough, Armin was indeed lying there, looking nearly exactly the same as he was yesterday. Beginning to get annoyed, he knocked on the door again, which finally opened to reveal Misses Arlert.

“Can I help you, sir? I was rather in the middle of something.”

“Sorry. I’m Dr. Yeager, I’m here to check up on Armin with his case of the flu.”

“Oh, yes yes yes, fine, he’s in his room. Don’t offer him anything too expensive, Doctor.”

Indignant but retaining his polite poise, Grisha simply gave his thanks and made his way towards Armin’s room.

He opened the door gently and spoke softly, surprised at the chill in the room. “Good morning, Armin. How are you feeling?” He opened the door nice and wide to let some heat in.

Armin shifted in his bed and looked at the doctor through his bleary eyes. “Dr. Yeager?” He moaned unconsciously a bit, and coughed.

Seeing that the medicine bottle and note from yesterday were left untouched, he quickly started to believe Eren’s word about his parents not minding him at all. He removed the cloth placed on his forehead from yesterday and replaced it with his hand, already able to tell his fever remained steady, despite being in such a chilly room. “It’s okay, Armin, you’re going to be fine. Can you sit up a bit for me, please? You need another dose of medicine.”

“Mmm…” A little dazed, Armin managed to sit up and calmly accepted the spoonful of medication.

“Good job, you’re very tough indeed, just as Eren said.”

Armin smiled meekly, not having a whole lot of strength to talk yet but managed to mutter a “Thank you.” with his sore throat.

“And hey, I’ve brought you something! But it’s top secret, you have to wait til I’m gone to read them.” He reached into his bag to retrieve Eren’s letters. “Here you are. Since Eren can’t be with you, I told him to write to you instead, and it looks like he put great care into doing so.”

“He did?” Armin’s voice was terribly raspy and followed by cough as he accepted the hand written papers.

“Mmhm. He says they’re for your eyes only. And he really really hopes you feel better soon.” He placed a hand on Armin’s shoulder.

Armin looked down at the papers, misty eyed, as he recognized the messy hand writing indicating these are indeed Eren’s very personal words. Sick as he was he grinned down at them so warmly like this was the real medicine he needed…

Grisha smiled as well, seeing such a sweet child suddenly feeling so loved, as if a few loving words were all he’d ever needed in the world. He was now even more happy to give this particular patient his extra care. Suddenly, he remembered the rest. “Oh! I almost forgot! He also sent you some hot soup. Mrs. Yeager made her famous chicken soup at his request, it’s excellent for when you’re sick, it’ll make you feel worlds better.”

“Th-thank you…” All this kindness clearly overwhelmed Armin beyond words.

He spoon fed him the soup and then left for a moment to bring him some hot tea before he would have to leave, wondering why on earth his family wouldn’t be doing this.

As he was heating up the tea kettle, an old man walked into the kitchen, startled at the presence of a stranger.

“Do I know you?”

“Ah- I’m Dr. Yeager, Eren’s father. I came to treat Armin’s flu.”

“Oh! That’s even better, I was worried I knew you and had forgotten. I’m Armin’s grandfather. Thank you so much, he needs all the help he can get.”

“It’s no problem, umm… If I may ask, as his doctor, what are his parents up to? They don’t seem to be taking much care of him.”

“Ah, who knows. They were always so flighty. I’m Armin’s grandfather, I’m more than happy to take care of him myself. Just leave any remedies he needs to me, I’ll be happy to assist him, Dr…?”

As he concluded the kindly old man indeed had memory problems, Grisha began to understand the full scope of the situation here. “Yeager. Dr. Yeager. If you could just make sure he’s warm and well fed and drinks plenty of fluids, that should be enough.” He avoided instructing any medicinal intake as a nurse with memory problems is liable to make a young patient overdose. After giving Armin his tea, and making sure his blankets kept him plenty warm, emptying the chamber pot and providing him with clean cloths and kerchiefs, he announced he had to leave to see another patient out of town but assured him he would absolutely be back tomorrow.

Armin couldn’t express his gratitude enough but Grisha insisted he needn’t worry, as it was no trouble at all. He pet his head and said he would be sure to tell Eren what an excellent patient he is and that he would be better in no time at all. He left the door open to make sure it stayed warm in his room and left Armin to rest as he made his way up town.

–

As soon as Dr. Yeager had gone, Armin gleefully took out Eren’s letters to read them. They were messy, and a little crude, which Eren knew and certainly felt embarrassed about while writing them, since Armin was such a good writer and speaker himself. But Armin couldn’t care less about that. He was so happy just to hear from his very best friend in the world.

...

_‘Armin! I’ve written you this letter as a suggestion from my father and I hope when you read it, you’ll feel like we’re together. It was hard to write it at first cuz you know I’m not great at this sort of thing but a real conversation with you is what I want more than anything right now. Are you warm? I hope you’re warm and I hope your comfortable. My dad’s gonna take extra good care of you, which I know you’ll want to turn away cuz you’re not used to that but please accept it, for me. I want you to get better. Hey remember that flower we saw trying to grow in the crack of my door? And I said it’ll never make it but you said I was too pessimistic so you bet that it would. Well you were right I noticed it had blossomed on my way in tonight. You’re so smart, I don’t know how you do it to be honest. I don’t know what I’m gonna do with myself tomorrow with you sick in bed. I could go play with those big mean guys again I guess. But beating them up isn’t as fun as talking to you. And since my dad will be out of town I probably shouldn’t give them any major injuries. I’ll give them a break. Guess I’ll just watch the clouds again? Maybe I’ll count them and see how many pass by in a day. Couldn’t be more boring. I wish you could do it with me, you know how to make even something as boring as that fun. You’d probably find the wildest shapes in the clouds that I would’ve never thought of in a hundred years. Or make a real counting game with me or something. I think you said once you wanted to see how long it would take a snail to get from the stairs to the river? Maybe I’ll do that for you, I’ll find a snail and a watch and see how long it takes. And just pretend I’m talking to you while I do it to pass the time. Are you warm? I think I already asked that but I really hope you are. Seeing you lying there so sick and feverish and chilled made me wanna hold you to keep you warm. That’s gross though right? Sorry if it is. You looked so miserable and pitiful. I wonder what you look like now? I really want to see you. Preferably see you well but right now I’d just be happy to see you at all in any state. I’ll come visit you soon. I’ll find a way to see you again. But right now you just rest. I’ll settle for dreaming of seeing you, I suppose. Stay warm, eat well, drink plenty, dream happy._

_Love, Eren.’_

...

Clutching the letter close to his heart, he tucked it away under his pillow, planning to cherish it forever. He wanted to write back immediately but his desperately weak body sent him to rest instead. He gazed out his window at the clouds in the sky, wondering if Eren was looking at the same ones right now…

—

As his letter guessed, Eren spent the day feeling incredibly bored and very lonely. He’d found a snail along the way to the river boats and carried him to the stairs timing how long it took him to reach the river. He imagined Armin’s voice commenting on the snail’s hard work and such to amuse himself.

"One hour.” He noted as the snail finally made its way there by noon, and with that he laid down with his back in the grass looking up at the clouds. One by one they floated by. Somewhere in the back of Eren’s mind he thought that was all that was outside the walls. Just clouds and emptiness. Just a blue sky and boring puffs of clouds…. He missed Armin so much. He’d spent so long by himself before they’d met and yet now one day without seeing him felt like a hundred years.

' _Enough thoughts about this_ ’ he considered ' _it’s just making it worse. Toughen up, Yeager._ ’ He began making oddball noises with his mouth to fill the air with distracting sounds for a couple of minutes.

Talking to himself aloud, he sat up. “I should really try to do SOMETHING interesting today… I gotta give Armin something interesting to read about in my next letter while he’s bedridden… Ah, but what to do… I can’t even imagine anything interesting, am I so empty headed? Gah.” He fell back over looking back up at the clouds.

Suddenly he found himself in a shadow, as one of the most active Shiganshina bullies, Kelsy Mueller, stood over him.

“Kiddie Yeager, what a surprise to see you out without your little boyfriend.” His attempts to heckle him successfully made Eren blush while Mueller's friends snickered behind him.

“We’re just friends. But if you’re that jealous, Mueller, there’s plenty of handsome fellows that are just your type living there in the river!” Eren retorted, gesturing to the filthy manmade boat river before them which citizens never hesitated to make their litter receptacle.

The look in the brutish bully’s eyes matched the look in Eren’s, both parties knowing what would happen next.

–

By afternoon Eren came slumping home, covered in bruises and with blood on his face, noting the flower still blooming in his door frame. He smiled, thinking of Armin again, which actually helped ease the pain. Carla turned around from the dishes she was washing and snarled a bit at the sight of her son obviously coming home from another pointless fight he didn’t walk away from.

“Eren, honestly how many times do I have to tell you–”

“Mom they were picking on me, and then they brought Armin into it, I couldn’t just take that!”

“Armin wouldn’t want you to get beaten up like this!” She sighed and frustratedly cleaned his cheek. "Why don’t you go do something creative for a change, maybe that will keep you from fighting.”

“Because I’m terrible at it, Armin’s the one who’s good at it, I leave it to him.”

“Well, maybe he can inspire you. Go on, now!” she turned around back to her chores while Eren started thinking and meandered on to his room.

He sat at his desk, still sore from the fight, and took his pen and papers out to write again. Unsure of what to say, he chuckled to himself thinking about the way his mom said to be genuine and then said to be creative, which he felt was contradictory in a way. No matter, it was time to think of something to talk to Armin about amidst his shame of how he spent his day. As before, he decided to write as honestly as he could.

_“Hey Armin… So I’ve finished my first day of the week hanging out without you. And boy do I miss you… If you can believe it, I got into some trouble and my sore leg is paying for it as we speak. All of which I know would’ve been lessened had you been there to urge me not to cave in to their bullshit or you would've dragged me out of it. But really more than anything I just miss your voice and talking to you. The way you always talk to get my mind off of the pain when I’m hurt means a lot to me. You’re probably feeling terrible being so sick though so I’ll stop going on about my problems. I timed that snail like I said! It took him one hour to reach the river. I don’t know what to make of that but I know you’d probably have a million questions about the snail just based on that. Like what he even wanted to go to the river for, or something. Or you’d try to figure out from that how long it’d take him to get to Wall Sina… god it was so boring today without you. Ha listen to me still bitching about my boring day when you’re bedridden with nothing to do. When you get better, we’re going to go do something extra fun. Anything you want, just let me join you. I hope you liked Mom’s soup! It’s the best thing for when you’re sick. And I hope you’re feeling a little better at least. I know it’s only been a day but it’s one day closer to you being cured. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to baby you, I know you can handle this, it’s just the illness I’m worried about. But you will be okay. I know you will. If its you, then no matter what, you’ll definitely be okay. I just want you to be okay already…_

_Talk to you soon. I definitely will._

_Love, Eren.”_

Eren wanted so badly to write more or at least write something that he felt would be worth reading to his poor sick lonely friend stuck in bed all week, but alas he had to accept the truth: he just wasn’t that creative. He laid the pen down and went back out into the dining room to sit in the window sil until dinner time came. He watched the passersby; some looking happy, some looking bored, none of them looking interesting to Eren. He leaned his head against the glass and his thoughts returned to Armin as he watched the cloud of steam on the window from his breath appear and disappear in front of him. ' _Who cares about these ordinary people just floating by? Nothing is as interesting as Armin… I wish there was a way I could let him know that… I wish he wasn’t stuck in bed all week either…’_ he thought to himself. ' _I wish…_ ’ And then it dawned on him.

Eren ran straight to his room and began writing right away. He’d skipped dinner, opting to eat it in his room to maintain his creative flow, but did come out to ask his father how Armin was feeling once he arrived home. He was greatly relieved to hear him say Armin would be fine and that he would gladly continue treating him every day as planned. He also said Armin really appreciated his letter, which made him feel so much better. Eren was so pleased to hear that, that he returned to his desk immediately and continued writing as much as he could, blushing wildly all the while, before reaching a point he couldn’t move beyond, and simply had to put his pen down for the night. He’d been so busy writing he didn’t even notice his door had been shut for so long that the air in his room was freezing. Upon realizing something, he called for his father, who promptly came to answer.

“Yes?”

“Dad was it cold there? Did Armin have enough blankets?”

He pondered a moment on what to tell him based on his visit, since Eren was already worrying too much, and simply asked him in return “Would you like to send him an extra blanket, Eren?”

“Yes, I think he needs it…”

“Well, I think that would be very nice of you. I’ll take it to him tomorrow.”

“Good.” Eren grabbed his favorite blanket, snuggling it to double check its warmth and handed it to his father. “Take this one to him. And these letters.”

Grisha took the blanket and letters and laid them by his things to take over to Armin’s house tomorrow, along with more food for him.

—

**Day 2: Imagination.**

After giving him his medicine for the day and feeding him, Grisha gave Armin his letters and Eren’s blanket, complimenting him as a patient in the process. Armin still couldn’t speak much due to his sore throat giving him laryngitis but his gratitude was more than clear. He tried to explain that he wanted to write back but didn’t have enough strength to do so, but Grisha relaxed him saying he already understood and so would Eren. When he’d finally left the sad household to tend to his other patients, Armin joyously opened the letters, thrilled to find it seemed extra long this time.

He read the personal part, blushing the entire time hearing that Eren missed him so much, just as much as he missed him, then curiously began to read the second part, which by wonderful surprise, turned out to be a story.

…

' _I know I’m not a writer and this story isn’t going to sound great, but for a moment I felt truly inspired to create something, and it’s all thanks to you. Enjoy if you can:_

_The Titan Prince: A short fantasy by Eren Yeager (For Armin Arlert’s eyes **only**!!!)._

_Long ago, back when the high walls protecting humanity were freshly sculpted, there was a brilliant prince, with long blonde hair and eyes bluer than the bluest sky, all loving and loved by all. He always looked out for the best interest of his people, willing to do anything to protect them from the Titans that roamed outside looking for people to chomp. He called forth a celebration for the entire kingdom with a grand feast and wonderful music, loving all the ordinary people who came to pass and being very generous towards them. But then, just when things seemed their best, a strange thing happened: suddenly titans had clawed their way over the wall. And began eating people, left and right! The kingdom was preparing to evacuate, but the Prince's cowardly armies, who were ill prepared to face such an emergency, began to flee the scene! But the Prince stood tall and cried “NO! My people must be protected! We will not go down without a fight for them!” Unfortunately, this didn’t win over anyone’s favor and all of his army fled the scene… almost. Still standing tall, refusing to back down, the Prince faced the oncoming threat, continually calling for his long gone army’s aid to save his people. He never wavered, more than willing to die with his people rather than abandon them coldly. But just when it seemed like he would do so alone, like a flash of lightning, a powerful Knight appeared to slay the monsters, protecting the Prince, and allowing the people time to escape. He slew one titan after another after another until all but their leader, the Titan King remained. The Prince stood frozen watching the scene in wonder. The Titan King spoke to the Knight in a growling voice “Foolish man. Your kingdom shall fall. And your prince shall be MY DINNER…” but the brave Knight, angry at such gross disregard for the people of this land, shouted back at the monster “Return to this prince’s kingdom again, and I will slaughter you like cattle!” The monster retreated for the time being, and the Knight turned to speak to the Prince standing before him. He lowered his head and got down on one knee._

_“Your majesty. I have admired your courage greatly from afar and have finally arisen before you to offer up my heart to you in service. Your rule is fair and your wisdom is grand. There is no other person I would rather serve. Please, allow me to help you rescue your kingdom from these vermin pests!”_

_The lovely Prince looked down at the strong and handsome knight, feeling his courage return, and took his hand. “We will rescue my kingdom, together.”_

_The Knight rallied the Prince’s army back together and persuaded them to courageously fight back rather than flee. Their loyalty renewed, he trained them diligently, building up their strength to fight the horrible Titan menace which sought to eat them all, and worst of all, eat the Prince he admired so much. The Prince formulated an amazing plan of action to defeat the monster, and by the next night, they were ready to take on the enemy. Both leaders wanting to do so as swiftly as possible so they could just be together. Then, as promised, the Titan monster returned… and with his Knight’s sword thrust forth, and his own head held high, the Prince prepared for war…_

_To be continued…_ '

Armin’s sickly eyes began to sparkle at the wonderous pages in his hand, as his mind began to flood with ideas and predictions and pure adoration for the story his friend wrote for him. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of this prince, perhaps, being an allegory for himself and the knight as Eren, but tried to put the thought out of his head as it seemed too good to be true. He hugged the letter and took a big drink of his tea before dizzily falling back on his pillow, too excited for the little energy he had. Snuggling up in the extra blanket, which smelled like Eren, and clutching the letters in his hands, he closed his eyes, dreaming of a Prince and a Knight’s romantic adventures.

—

**Day 3: Human Shame.**

As Eren left the house that morning he smiled at the flower still growing full bloom in the crack of his doorway, admiring Armin’s hopefulness. He then spent the day wandering around outside through town, trying to think of a way to end his story for him. He’d written himself into a bit of a corner because Armin was so much brighter than he was, so a brilliant plan for the Prince to defeat the Titans with his Knight was difficult to think up.

As he rounded a corner in town, a shriek flew out of him finding that Mueller appeared right in front of him, along with his gang. Bloodlust in his eye, and anger in his fists, he glared at Eren who glared back like a mirror of rage.

“What do you want, Mueller.”

“I want to review our little lesson from yesterday. Just to make sure it seeped in good.”

“Yeah… it is high time you learned not to mess with me.”

Muller grabbed Eren’s shirt, raising him off the ground, face to face. “Where do you get off thinking you got a right to smart off to me like that, Yeager?”

“Because I have a right to walk down the street without having to be this close to your face.”

“What right do people like you and your tricky little smartass twig of a boyfriend have when people like me are here?! Wherever he is, I’ll make sure his baby face matches your ugly mug when we’re done!”

Eren snarled. “Oh, fuck it.”

…

–

Eren sat in front of the river shamefully, knowing Armin would’ve been displeased that he’d gotten his ass kicked in another fight. He decided to spend his afternoon here instead of home so as to procrastinate upsetting his mother again and receiving another speech.

Still though, he knew that if Armin had been with him that day, he would’ve been hurt too and Eren couldn’t stand that. He rested his forehead on his knee, missing him so much… wondering how long it would take him to heal and worried further his body would be too weak to handle the sickness. Everyone else took Dr. Yeager the Savior for granted but Armin meant everything to him, and there was no room for assumption when his health was on the table…

He threw a rock into the river, trying to shake his mind off of such negative thoughts and returned to wondering how he’d end Armin’s story. Eren knew that he wanted to end it with the Prince defeating the Titans, hence the title he’d chosen, but Armin wouldn’t really want to fight a monster if he could help it. Rather, he’d want to negotiate and he’d end up getting eaten because he never backs down (even when he should). And how is the Knight supposed to save him then?.. Eren couldn’t even defend _himself_ in a fight today… If he could be honest with himself, that was his worst fear: losing Armin because he wasn’t powerful enough to save him.

“If only Armin were powerful enough to defeat a Titan himself… but how could he even overthrow a Titan?.. And it’s not like he’d want to battle anyway…” he sighed “I wish…”

Then as if a beam had shot through him he thought up an idea and raced home right away.

–

**Day 3: Gods on Earth.**

The next day Armin sat up in bed while Grisha checked his temperature, noting it had gone down a bit from before.

“You’re improving! Very good, you’re right on schedule.” he joked, petting his head.

Still raspy voiced but feeling a little more energy to speak that day, Armin finally got to ask, “How is Eren?”

“He’s doing fine. As fine as he ever is anyway. He’s always asking about you and how you’re feeling. What shall I tell him?”

“Aw–… Tell him I’m actually starting to feel a little better. And I miss him a lot…” he said, clutching the blanket Eren sent him.

Grisha smiled wondering how his family couldn’t care about such a sweet kid. “I’ll tell him. Here’s his letters for you today… You know, you mean a lot to him. I’m glad you’re friends.”

Armin blushed “…Th-thank you, doctor.”

“Keep resting. See you tomorrow.”

Once Grisha left Armin took a big drink of his tea, swallowing it with a gulp, trying to keep his energy to read his letters from Eren. This time they were stacked with the second part of the story first, before the personal letter.

…

_'The Titan Prince part 2: A fantasy by Eren Yeager ( **for Armin’s eyes only!!!!** )_

_Face to face with the Titan King, the Knight told the Prince to get behind him, promising to slay it on sight. The Prince however told him to remember he had a strategy up his sleeve and told the Knight to wait with his army._

_He walked up to the towering Titan and spoke valiantly. “Master Titan! We don’t need to fight! You may be hungry, but if you spare my people, I will serve you well!”_

_The Knight looked on in fear, knowing the Titan would not recognize his Prince’s endless generosity. The Titan grabbed the Prince, who never wavered from his stance, and brought him up to his face._

_“Little Prince, what makes you think I would ever negotiate with a scrawny little human like you?”_

_The Prince looked him in the eye and said “It is my divine right to exist in peace here and it is my divine duty to protect my people’s right to do so as well. Please understand this and leave us alone.”_

_The ugly bloody fanged Titan looked at him and grinned gleefully before eating him alive._

_“NO!!!” The Knight cried as the Prince he admired so had been devoured right before his eyes. “ATTACK!!!”_

_The army was sent forth, and began using all of their power trying to slay the great Titan, but to no avail. The Knight fought ferociously in the name of the Prince but in despair he found that he just could not win. “Forgive me your majesty…” he weeped “forgive me…”_

_The Knight fought with all of his strength but soon was in the Titan King’s grasp screaming and continuing to try and fight him to the bitter end. Suddenly the Titan froze, feeling a pain in his stomach that caused him to moan and wail, to the confusion of the army below. Then like a firework the Titan burst open, sending blood everywhere in a shower over the people, as the beautiful Prince appeared from out of his stomach, glowing with a bright aura and standing taller than the Titan he emerged from!_

_Everyone stared in awe wondering what to make of it but the freed Knight simply ran to the giant Prince as fast as he could to see him again. “Your majesty… you are braver than anyone in this world. How did you do this? Did you become a Titan?”_

_The Prince laughed and revealed to his Knight “No no. I am a god. The god of these people. This is my true form, revealed only when someone could see me for what I truly am.” He looked down at his Knight and lifted him up to his beautiful eyes. The Knight hugged his nose as the people cheered for their freedom._

_“Your holiness, may we be together and protect your kingdom as one?” The Knight asked._

_The Prince god looked down at his loyal friend with a sad frown. “I’m afraid not, my dear Knight… for as fate would seem have it, I am a god and you’re just a normal person. We cannot be together as long as that is true. I have a responsibility to protect my people from the Titans and I will uphold it. I only became human for these people as there was no one worthy enough on earth of doing so… until you, my loyal Knight. I will ascend to the heavens and will always be watching over this world, and my people, and you. Protecting it fiercely. Fending off all the monsters that dare to confront you. Though I cannot be with you… I leave the kingdom in your great care. Will you watch over it for me?”_

_The knight, fighting his heartbreak, looked into the large eyes before him. “Of course I will.”_

_The Prince god stroked the Knight’s face gently with his finger and placed him back down on earth._

_As he flew up into the sky to watch over his people and fend off the Titans from the wall, the Knight raised his hand out in the air just wishing he could reach him._

_Following the wishes their Prince god bestowed upon him, the Knight took great care of his kingdom and prayed every night to him. Every day the Prince smiled down upon him and his joyful kingdom and whispered to him “Thank you, my Knight.”_

_The End.’_

...

Armin swooned bittersweetly for the story of such bravery and selflessness but truly wished the Knight could be with the Prince god he loved so dearly… he suddenly had a coughing fit, reminding him of his own poor health and took another drink of tea to settle down, snuggling into Eren’s blanket for warmth. He missed him so much.

Once he was comfortable again he wasted no time in reading the personal part of the letter, hoping Eren was doing okay.

…

_'Armin, I sent you this letter with the story first and then my personal note after because I wanted you to know what you mean to me. I had a rough day today (yesterday for you) and I tell you, I miss you so much you wouldn’t believe it. I didn’t want to tell you this because I didn’t want you to be ashamed of me but for the second day in a row I got into a fight and walked away the loser. I’m the loser every time and it feels so so shitty. But at least when I’m with you I don’t feel so bad. Because you comfort me and honestly tell me why it’s all going to be alright and you try to remind me what’s best for me. I always just feel really good when I’m around you. Even when I’m hurt and bleeding. You know the things people say about us really burns me up. It probably doesn’t upset you, cuz you’re above it. You’d probably just say they’re only jealous cuz they don’t have a best friend, but it really gets to me. You make me so happy. Why can’t people just accept such a thing? That’s why I fight. Which I know bothers you. But it’s also why I’ll never stop fighting to protect you from them too. Ah enough about that._

_These days are getting longer and it feels like I’m waiting forever to see you again. I miss your voice and warmth. But I’d settle just for seeing you again. I can’t explain it, I don’t understand it in the least, but the way you smile at me makes the pain go away and I feel so warm and at as ease with you around. Please get better soon. I hope you’re okay. Of course I know you’re okay. I just want you back by my side is all. Have you been getting plenty to eat? God I hope so. You’re so impressive taking care of yourself all the time. I wish I could do more for you. I sound like such a sap in these letters. Guess the pen urges you to be like that or something. Hope I don’t find you grossed out by them when I do see you again. I wonder when that will be… You know it’s kinda funny, I knew I was lonesome before I met you. But I had no idea how lonesome I was until we became friends. Just hurry up and get better. Alright?_

_Love Eren.’_

...

While he was all alone in that room, no one listening for miles, Armin voicelessly mouthed the words he’d always wanted to say. “I love you, Eren…”

For many years he never said this again.

As he laid there cuddling the blanket, he mused on Eren and his story, wishing he could be closer to him right then. Or that he could just see him again…

-

**Day 4: Divide.**

The next day Armin weakly strolled back into his room in the morning with some boiled potatoes and tea that he made for himself, glad to know he need not burden Dr. Yeager with such extraneous care anymore.

Grisha arrived shortly thereafter, happy to see Armin was getting a little strength back. He laid the fresh bread Carla had baked for him on the table to go with his soup, took his temperature and felt his throat to check if the swelling had gone down. He noted that while he was still sick and had a small fever, he was definitely improving and should continue resting well.

Though his voice was still low and raspy, he was actually able to speak well enough today. "Thank you so much for everything Dr. Yeager… really, I can’t even begin to express my gratitude–”

“Don’t you even worry about it, Armin. I’m more than happy to help you. And Eren makes sure I do everything I can for you too. I told him what you said and he was so happy to hear you’re beginning to mend.”

“Ah…” he blushed and smiled shyly “Where are his letters for the day? I can’t wait to read them.”

“Ah well… he actually didn’t send any with me today. He said he would definitely make up for it though.”

“Oh… Th-that’s okay! He’s done so much for me already, I’m very grateful for it all.”

Grisha noted the deep disappointment on his face and tried to reassure him. “Eren cares about you very very deeply. I’m sure whatever he means to do for you will be worth it. Now, take this medicine and rest up again.” He kindly ordered, giving him his daily dose and taking his leave.

Once Grisha departed, Armin dug out the drawings and notes he’d written for Eren the day before. He’d planned on sending them with his dad but hearing that Eren didn’t write him immediately hit him with a sad sense of insecurity. Perhaps he was sick of him. Maybe he didn’t mean anything he wrote in those letters. Maybe his father had been forcing him to write while his mother told him what to say. Maybe he didn’t mean as much to Eren as he started to believe. Maybe he was just someone Eren could take pity on. Completely depressed now, he laid back on his pillow trying not to cry when his throat was still so sore.

After a moment, however, he suddenly heard a tapping at his window. He rolled his head over to see what it was and his little heart nearly leapt out of his aching chest. Eren was standing there, smiling at him through the glass and resting his open hand on it, wishing he could reach his friend from there.

Armin muttered through his overwhelming joy “Eren…”

Eren grinned and slipped a note through the crack, a short one, which floated to the floor. Armin quickly jumped out of bed and picked it up, unfolding it to read.

' _Dad said I couldn’t be with you. But I told you I’d find another way._ ’

His eyes welled up as he looked back out the window smiling at his wonderful friend still grinning at him as he stood there in the fog, looking like he didn’t want to be anywhere else that day.

Armin wrapped himself in the blanket and carried his pillow and his own letters to his window sil to sit in it and hear Eren’s voice through the glass between them.

“Eren!…”

Eren gestured to him to unlock the window which Armin did curiously, opening it just a tad to see what he wanted. Suddenly a warm pouch landed in his lap as well as a flower and a fun drawing he’d done of the Knight and the Prince from his story. Eren quickly shut the window before anymore heat in the room escaped.

Armin smiled for all the bounty and spoke to him through the glass “What’s all this?”

“My mom baked cookies this morning! We got to splurge on some sugar yesterday so she’s baking up a storm and I wanted to take you some right away while they were still warm. It’s why I asked her to wait until morning to do it, cuz I wanted to surprise you today, but she doesn’t know that. My parents don’t know I’m here right now, so keep it a secret, okay?”

“Okay…” Armin promised with a blush as he opened the pouch of cookies and began to eat them, appreciating the buttery sensation of warm sweet sugar over his aching throat.

“That’s the flower that was blooming in my doorway.” Eren explained as Armin picked it up from his lap. “I wanted you to have it to show you that you were right about it.”

Armin blushed even more as he looked at it, thoroughly appreciating such a romantic gesture. “Wow, it’s beautiful… thank you, Eren.” He met Eren’s happy eyes with his own glossy ones and continued with the gifts. “Now what’s this drawing?”

“The Prince and the Knight from my story. I don’t know if you could even tell though. It’s probably very rough looking, I’m not great at art…”

“I love it so much…” Armin exclaimed, gazing at the page, admiring it so. Though very crude and amateur looking, Eren’s drawing featured the duo fighting the beastly Titan king. Although it looked a bit obscure, the Knight looked quite strong and fierce, rather reminiscent of Eren, as _Armin_ could tell. The Prince was drawn with a bit more care, and was more evidently meant to be a clear vision of Armin, looking graceful, stoic, beautiful, and determined before the demon.

Eren looked at Armin with such a soft adoring expression as he sat himself comfortably on the wide window sil outside, resting his head on the glass.

Armin closed his eyes for a second to take in all of this before him and returned his gaze to his friend beside him.

Eren pressed his hand to the glass again wishing he could hold his sick companion's hand and spoke again. “How are you feeling, Armin?”

“Now? Much much better…” he rested against the window sil and brought his weak little hand to the glass, pressing it up to Eren’s. He could feel his warmth from this side of the window but wished terribly he could truly feel his hand in his again. “I’ve missed you so much…”

“You too…”

“Although, all your letters make it feel like you’re right here with me the whole time. I read them over and over again every day…”

“…Really?” Eren felt truly touched he did indeed make him feel as happy as he’d hoped.

“Uh huh. I wanted to write back but I was too weak to do much of anything these past few days… Last night I managed to write you before I fell asleep though.”

Eren was so moved. “–…you did?”

“Yeah, right here! Do you want them? I hope you wouldn’t catch my flu by taking them..--”

“Give them to me, I want them.” Eren insisted.

“--Mm.” Armin opened the window just a crack and slipped the letters through. “Don’t read them until you get home. I’d like it to feel like I’m there with you when you’re alone too…”

Eren accepted the papers and placed them in his pocket with care for later. “Thank you… Armin…”

“I would’ve sent them with your dad but I thought maybe you were sick of the matter since you didn’t send a letter with him today...”

Eren brought his hand to his lip, ashamed he’d upset him. “I’m sorry–”

“No don’t be! Don’t be… you’re here with me right now, I couldn’t ask for anything more than this.” Armin sat up to press his head against the glass wishing to be close to Eren, wishing it were possible.

Eren wanted hold Armin in his arms, but seeing as he couldn’t, he decided to change the subject. “Did you… like the story?”

“Oh Eren, I loved it so much!” Armin’s sickly eyes began to sparkle again “It was so wonderful, I thought about it all day long after reading it! Thank you so very much!”

Eren chuckled and blushed, flattered his mediocre writing could enthuse his friend so. “I’m glad… I wrote it because I was inspired by you. I don’t know if I could write a story about anything else… I wrote the Prince with you in mind. Did you feel that when you read it?”

Armin’s face flushed in a new shade of red “I… I felt so… I thought it was all in my head though.”

Eren’s voice was so soft and sincere “Nope. It’s you. It was always you…” He stroked his finger over the glass that shielded Armin’s hand as it pressed up to his own, and as he stared down at it, a look of longing came into his face. “Is that blanket warm enough?”

“Yes. It’s very warm.” Armin promised, snuggling up in it. “Thank you for sending it. All of your gifts have made me feel so much better…”

Eren looked relieved. “Good. I wish I could do more for you.”

“You’ve done more than enough. Thank you, Eren…” he looked up at him so graciously before suddenly having a small coughing fit which prompted him to try and relax.

Eren looked down at the boy before him, caring so much about him, just wishing he could express it. Wishing he himself could understand it. Only knowing he wanted to be with him more than anything in the world…

Armin rested against his pillow and looked deeply into Eren’s eyes with a thousand words unspoken in his head. Or at the very least, 3… “Eren… is there really no way for the Prince and the Knight to be together? I want them to be, so badly…”

“I don’t know. I couldn’t think of a way.”

“That’s because you’re such a pessimist.” He laughed. “There must be a way…”

“I suppose there could be… Maybe you can think of a way.”

“I will. Just wait and see.” His eyes closed as his ill body unwittingly tried to put him to sleep. “Mmmh… Eren?”

“Hmm?”

“…” Armin couldn’t speak the words he wanted to and his sickness began to weaken his ability to think.

Eren watched as Armin’s hand unconsciously fell from the glass to his chest as he breathed deeply, about to fall asleep. “Just rest, Armin… just rest…”

Armin’s body seemed to obey that order and slipped off there in the window sil, a smile still across his lips from Eren’s visit.

Eren looked down at him there, longing and wishing…

His gaze turned up to the window where he decided to try exploring something he was always afraid to admit to himself. He huffed a few times leaving a cloud on the glass from his warm breath and with his finger, stroked the words _“I love you.”_ He looked at it for the second it remained there in the chill of the morning air before it disappeared. He returned his gaze to the sleeping boy down below, and stayed there on the outside ledge of the window sil, watching him sleep for a while…

–

Eventually Eren had to go home and walked into his house deep in thought. The smell of Carla’s freshly made bread and cookies still filled the nice warm air and he wished Armin could be there to experience such a sweet home.

Carla turned around to see her melancholy son and spoke to him with playful snark “Back from eating all the cookies you swiped, eh?” She gestured to the 5 empty spots on the baking sheet, not knowing he took them straight to Armin.

“Yep.”

She scoffed at his shamelessness. “Well at least you enjoyed them, I suppose.”

“Mm. I’ll be in my room.”

Carla watched as he slumped down the hall and into his bedroom, worrying to herself that he was going to become consumed with loneliness if all he had was frail little Armin for a friend.

Eren laid in his bed deciding he didn’t feel much like pretending clouds were interesting today and simply thought about Armin. He pictured him rereading the letters over and over and smiling for them, which put a smile on Eren’s own face. He’d planned to read Armin’s letters later but found his loneliness already so unbearable that he decided now was a good enough time to do so.

He pulled the hand written, clean looking pages out of his pocket and began to read. Armin’s writing was definitely finer than his own but the tone of it couldn’t feel more like a regular conversation with him.

...

' _Eren, thank you so much for all of your letters. You wouldn’t believe how much better I felt reading them. You’d probably deny how much they helped, really. But they honestly did, I felt so elated reading your words, hearing your voice in my head, feeling like you were right next to me the whole time, keeping me company…_

_You missing me while I’m missing you makes me feel like we’re connected in a way. Do you believe in such things, Eren? I didn’t before, but I do with you. It comforts me because it shows that we’re meant to be friends forever. So we needn’t worry about anything setting us apart. As long as you’ll be with me, I will always be with you. Even if I’m not there, believe me, I am. That’s how I hope it feels when you read this letter._

_I’m sorry about your injuries. I really am, I hate seeing you get hurt, it hurts me too. It always aches when people you care about so deeply are hurting. Just know that it will heal eventually and it won’t stop me from caring. I’d never be ashamed of you. You always mean well, even if you get into needless trouble. I know what they say gets to you. It’s a tic you can’t help. Because you care so very deeply about everything you do. And that’s actually something I really love about you. Sorry, I know you hate when people point out your sensitivities, so that’s all I’ll say on the matter._

_Are you finding something to do? I hope your days aren’t all fighting with the brutes in this town for lack of anything better. I suggest throwing different sorts of rocks in the river to see all the different kinds of splashes they make. That might occupy your time. I know books tend to bore you but if you can find a nice fantasy one maybe it would interest you._

_Your story about the Prince and the Knight was so amazing, it gave me such wonderful things to think about here while I’m stuck in bed. Can I tell you some ideas I thought up while musing about the characters?_

_I like to think the Prince had the love of his people for sure yet he was quite lonely, because he didn’t really have anybody to talk to until the Knight came along. When they weren’t planning for war they might talk about the stars and wonder about the nature of people together. And tough as the Knight is, I bet he would bring the sweetest flowers he could find to the prince in the afternoons, and they would mean more to him than all the rare beauties growing in his garden. I wish they could be together… it made me so sad they couldn’t just because the Knight is not a god. I bet the Prince wished he could be human again so badly for him, but he had a responsibility and put his people’s needs before his own. And the Knight understood. Such noble characters._

_I also drew the knight as I pictured him!_ '

...

The note stopped and in between this page and the next part of the letter was a drawing Armin did of the Knight. It was less crude than Eren’s but still rather rough as it was still drawn by such a young artist of 9. Eren didn’t notice it, just admiring the work Armin did, but anyone else would’ve recognized the drawing of the Prince’s beloved Knight as the spitting image of Eren himself…

The letter continued...

' _I hope you like it, if I were a Prince that’s the Knight I hope I’d have. How did you picture them? When I’m better we should discuss it and draw some more!_

_That sounds so nice right now… being with you. You know Eren, the truth is I feel the same way. I know you’re very tough and can be so cold with people but when I’m with you I feel so warm and happy. I feel comfortable and at ease. The feelings you described in your other letters are mutual. And that’s why it does hurt me when people say the things they do about us. But what gives me the strength to disregard it is knowing that the way you make me feel is far more important than the things they have to say about it. It’s worth all the pain from everywhere else if I can just be with you. I hope /you’re/ not grossed out by this letter. Cuz as soon as I can be with you again I wanna be as close as possible. Sorry, maybe I’m being overly honest. I truly do miss you though. It’d mean the world to me to get to see you again. How long will that be? That moment can’t come soon enough…_

_Anyway I hope you felt less lonely reading this. You’re a wonderful friend and you deserve to be happy. Please have a good day and take care of yourself. Do it for me, alright?_

_Yours truly, Armin._

_PS: look at the stars tonight. I like to look at them from my bed outside my window and it’d be nice if we were looking at them together… even if you’re far away.'_

_..._

Eren wiped his eyes and looked out the window at the world. He wished he could see it the way Armin sees it. But for now he decided to reread the letter over and over again…

–

**Day 5: Connected.**

The next morning, with ease, Armin was happily sitting up in bed with a thermometer in his mouth, waiting for Dr. Yeager to note his temperature.

“37! Looks like your fever has disappeared!”

“Oh good!”

“And your symptoms are lessening so it looks like you’re officially on the mend, Armin. Good work!” He oddly put out a big thumbs up.

“Thank you so much, Dr. Yeager, for absolutely everything!”

“Ah you’re the one who did all the work, you’re the best patient I’ve ever had.”

Armin blushed. “Th-thank you… has Eren written me today?”

“No I’m afraid he didn’t but I think he has something even better in mind for today…”

The sound of loud running footsteps echoed in the household as they approached Armin's room, and like a vision out of his dreams, Eren appeared in his doorway.

“Armin!”

Armin’s eyes widened with joy at the welcome visitor “Eren!”

Not a second later Eren ran up to his friend and threw his arms around him in a powerful embrace.

“Easy Eren! His fever may be gone but he’s still mending.” His father ordered.

“Sorry, Armin.”

“It’s alright!” Armin beamed, refusing to take his gaze off of Eren’s bright eyes.

“He’d been begging to see you for days, so I told him to at least wait until your fever disappeared. He was waiting outside by the window as I had a hunch today would be the day. The thumbs up signaled the okay for him to come in.”

“Thank you, Doctor…” Armin chuckled as Eren blushed for his father’s needless exposition. 

Grisha added “And Eren, he also might still be contagious, you know. So you can’t stay long.”

Eren looked a bit disappointed at that but turned his attention back to Armin to enjoy him for as long as he could anyway. His hands slipped from their clutch around Armin’s arms and cupped his warm face, wanting to get a good look at it before he would have to leave. He muttered under his breath, “Connected…”

“Eren…” Armin spoke softly through his bright rosy cheeks. After a second Armin suddenly remembered to ask him “Did you look at the stars last night?”

“Mm!” Eren moved his hands into Armin’s, grasping them both in his, as he’d longed to do for days. “I guessed which ones would interest you the most and stared at those. But even if I happened to guess wrong, I knew we’d have to be looking at the same moon so that’s what I stared at as I fell asleep…”

Armin grinned “Me too! I wasn’t sure what ones would interest you, if any, so I made sure to look at the moon when I finally closed my eyes cuz I _knew_ that would get your attention. Such a nice thought…” he sighed and chuckled a bit “...Connected by the Heavens.” A few coughs escaped his lips.

Eren rubbed his back wishing he could make him feel better. He returned his hand to Armin’s cheek holding it so lovingly. “I’m so proud of you. I knew all along that you’d get through this.”

Blushing again, Armin shyly replied “Thank you, Eren... For everything.”

Their eyes locked on one another and mutual smiles gleaned between the 2. Eren’s other hand still held Armin’s and he smoothly interlaced his fingers with his.

Grisha, feeling like a third wheel, but mostly worrying his son would surely catch the flu at this rate, finally had to make the call. His placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Come on, Eren. It’s time to go.”

“Aw, but we just got here! We’ve barely had a chance to talk–”

“I’m sorry. I told you we wouldn’t be able to stay long. But so long as he doesn’t relapse, very soon you should be able to play with him every day like always.”

“…Mmh. You heard him, Armin? Get better right away! For me… please.”

“I will.”

Eren took a good long look at Armin again before he’d have to leave, unable to see him again for a couple more days... Suddenly remembering something, he took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to his beloved friend. “You can keep this. For your eyes only.”

Armin accepted it and held up a finger signaling Eren to wait. He reached under his pillow and handed him a folded piece of paper of his own, grasping Eren’s hand as he did so. “This is for you.” He squeezed his little hand, letting Eren know this was very important to him. Eren nodded that he understood. 

Grisha packed his bag and prepared a spoonful of Armin’s medicine, which he gladly took like a clockwork routine, and prepared to leave.

“Eren, it’s time to go home...”

Keeping his hand in Armin’s he hesitated, wishing desperately to stay longer “I–”

“Listen to your dad Eren. If you get sick, I’ll have to wait another week to hang out with you. Remember to take care of yourself… for me.” he laughed.

Eren smirked. Armin was always right. He knew it well. “As you wish, your majesty.” He winked.

“Come on, out you go.” Grisha tugged Eren’s sleeve to follow his direction. "Keep resting Armin, drink plenty of water and eat well. You should be all better again very soon. I’ll come back to check on you tomorrow.”

Armin bowed his head graciously. “Thank you again, Doctor…”

“Thank _you_! It’s been a pleasure treating you. Let’s go, Eren.” He urged, walking away to give him a moment to wave good bye.

Eren stood in the doorway looking at Armin, wishing so hard that he could stay and keep him company. “You’ll be okay here?”

“Mhmm. I’ll think of you until we meet again. It was so good to see you, Eren.”

“–You too…” Eren looked at him solemnly, reaching out his hand.

A light blush crowned Armin’s cheeks and he raised his own hand, reaching for Eren’s.

“Let’s go, Eren!” Grisha called, forcing Eren back to reality.

Eren stumbled a bit, looking back in Armin’s direction. Not knowing what else to say at this time, he simply uttered “–Good bye…”  As Armin gave a gentle wave, Eren finally left the doorway and followed his father outside.

With Eren out the door and on his way home, Armin took out the page he’d given him, overjoyed to find it was his own drawing of the Knight, with the Prince now added to the picture, drawn by Eren. The Prince's arms were wrapped around the Knight’s shoulders, and the warm smile he drew on his peaceful face, staring down at his loyal companion, truly said it all about the way he felt. Armin looked around to make sure no one was looking before kissing the page and sighing happily. He fell back on his pillow, staring up at the ceiling, trying to imagine a way the Prince could possibly be with the Knight...

–

When Eren finally got home his mother immediately ordered him to take a hot bath to make sure he didn’t catch the flu. Noticing the paper that fell out of Eren’s pocket, she picked it up to see what it was only to be met with Eren’s furious call to leave it be, as it was top secret. Amused, she left it alone, safely on the dinner table until Eren's bath time was over.

After hastily finishing his washing and redressing, Eren ran to his room with Armin’s paper and excitedly opened it, expecting it to be more story ideas or another drawing of the Knight. What he found instead was so much better. Hand drawn by Armin was a darling picture of himself and Eren, hand in hand, reaching for the stars in space, touching them like it was as close and real as the rivers on earth they took for granted, or the ancient walls that hugged their lands. Beside it was a small note in the corner that read “ _To my very best friend in the world. Thank you for dreaming with me, my companion. Love, Armin._ ”

Eren’s eyes flooded with happy tears. “Dammit!” And he tucked the picture away safely where he could take it out and look at it every night before sleeping.

–

**Day 6: Cure.**

Grisha had finished his treatment and cheerfully announced to Armin that by tomorrow he would be cured and well enough to go outside and return to life. Armin’s gratitude poured forth although Grisha insisted that it wasn’t any trouble in the least. His son’s best friend was well again, and that was rewarding enough.

He handed Armin his last letter from Eren and departed from his room to check in with his parents before he left for good. Of course they couldn’t be less interested in the matter and Mrs. Arlert simply took out her checkbook, curtly, and asked “How much? He better be cured for what you doctors can charge.”

Having already decided on the price for this case a long time ago, he just politely told her “Well, not much was really required on my part, it was a simple case, so it’s all free of charge. I just wanted to inform you that your son is completely well again and should be able to go outside by tomorrow.”

“Oh good, such loud snoring all day long from his room certainly became a nuisance. I don’t know how some parents put up with such burdens.”

“Yes well, it’s a difficult responsibility but a _proud_ one. Good day.” And with that he gladly left the bitter household.

-

Eren wrote but a short letter last night, planning to surprise visit Armin through the window again that day for lunch, bringing a celebratory end to Armin’s long sick week.

Excited as always for it, and in high spirits for gaining his health back, Armin contentedly began to read the latest installment of Eren’s dearly beloved letters.

…

_‘Armin you’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. Thank you for being my friend. I can’t always understand you. Your way of thinking is so far out from mine that it’s impossible for me to understand sometimes. But I love that about you. I love it so much. You make me think and feel and dream. Thank you so much for that. Whenever I see you again, I hope I can remind you of that. I can’t wait til you’re well again. Hurry back to me please._

_Love, Eren.’_

...

–

**Day 7: Home.**

Once Armin had fully healed, the 2 could finally go outside together. They spent the day side by side under the clouds in the warm spring air discussing Eren’s story.

“Okay Eren, I’ve figured it out. A way for the 2 of them to be together. Are you ready?”

“Let me hear it!”

“Now you said the reason they couldn’t be together was because the Prince is a god and the Knight is a human. But what the Knight doesn’t know... is that he is actually a god too! All along, he was! He was born one but in order to protect him from his jealous brother, his father, the god of healing, used his magic to turn him into a human as a baby, so that the truth was hidden from him. When the god Prince comes down to visit him one peaceful evening, they kiss, and it reveals the Knight’s true identity! And since it was a god given power, he can shift back into a human to protect the kingdom as is his responsibility. So there you are, the Prince and the Knight are both gods and they can be together!” Armin smiled brightly at his friend believing he’d solved it all.

Eren smiled back and laughed, loving Armin’s romanticism. “That’s very good! Good thinking." Yet once he broke his gaze with him, after a moment, the smile faded a bit. “But how can they be together when they’ve a responsibility to protect their people at all times?… Who’s to say the Titans wouldn’t wait for just such a night as they’re distracted by each other’s company to climb back out and attack again? In just such a moment of weakness, they’d turned their backs and disaster would strike... They can’t let such a thing come between them and their people’s lives…”

Armin’s smile dissipated into sadness… Eren’s pessimism had gotten to him. Was love really such a weakness to him?... He thought about the villains himself and finally concluded that Eren was right. To let your guard down for even a second might be the end for everything you stand for… and even your lover’s life... “…I guess they really can’t be together then…”

“Eh?!” Eren suddenly felt sorrowful seeing that he’d inadvertently upset Armin’s hopefulness.

“They’re too special to avoid such responsibility...”

Eren looked solemnly at Armin. He honestly did believe with his childish mind that love was in fact a weakness to heroes, and Armin likewise feared the ultimate love of another would surely be their downfall once an enemy knew of it... 

Just their day to day lives as _friends_ was a challenge when bullies came to harass them for their close friendship. If something _more_ ever came of that friendship...

 _'I guess this is it…’_ they both thought. _'I guess- this is as close as we’ll ever be…’_

However, Eren halted his thoughts at the sight of Armin looking so sad before him, a sight he never wanted to see, especially now that he was finally well enough to be with him again. Armin’s happiness wasn’t something Eren could stand to lose. It was too important to him. If this was all there could be, then he intended to hold onto it as tightly as possible. “Hey, Armin.”

Armin looked up at him and suddenly found himself in a close embrace.

Eren pulled away again to face him once more, looking deeply into his cold blue eyes. “I promised you didn’t I? I’m going to be right by your side, always.” He took Armin’s hand, slipping his fingers in between his, holding it tight. “You’ll never have to be alone…”. Seeing that Armin’s cheeks began to glow again, Eren felt a little better.

“Eren…” Armin rested his head against Eren’s shoulder and closed his eyes as he felt his warm arm wrap around him again. For the first time in a week, he truly felt at home again...

–

**8 years later: Strength.**

A war seasoned Armin looked outside the window and noted the ominous storm clouds gathering outside over the ocean, smiling at such a trite view over their little world. He wasn’t scared of it in the least. He knew that hand in hand with Eren, they could withstand the end of the earth itself that very afternoon, if they had to.

He picked up the piece of paper he was writing on and folded it carefully, before turning around to head into the bedroom.

He opened the door softly, peering in at Eren lying there on the bed, struggling with terrible food poisoning from Connie’s naive attempts at a homemade fish dish at Sasha’s dinner party the night before. It seemed sort of funny to him how a Titan as powerful as Eren would still fall victim to a little bite of sour fish of all things. He stroked his husband’s shoulder to comfort him and Eren’s gloomy eyes looked up into his.

“Still sick as hell… sorry.” Eren muttered pitifully.

Armin leaned down to kiss his forehead and placed the piece of paper in his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “For your eyes only, Eren.” He chuckled. “I’ll be back to get you some fresh water and a blanket.”

As Armin left the room, Eren rubbed his eyes and opened the note to read it.

…

_'I love you._

_Hurry up and get better so you can be back by my side already._

_Yours truly (always), Armin.'_

…

A blush appeared over Eren’s pale cheeks as he smiled at the nostalgic letter. As soon as he was over this bout of stomach trouble he planned to treat his wonderful husband to a lovely dinner out and kiss him to their hearts' content.

After all they’d been through they never took one another’s company for granted. Spending time together was always a gift. And being each other’s strength meant nothing else could ever measure up to their love, and the comfort they found in each other over this fact was the greatest discovery they’d ever made. To this day nothing felt better to them than being in each other’s arms.

Eren leaned the note up against the picture frame on the dresser in front of him to inspire him until he recovered. Armin returned, covering him with a warm blanket and placed some fresh water on Eren’s dresser for him, grinning at his note’s loving display against their wedding photo. As he took a comfy seat by his husband on his side of the bed, Eren muttered into the silence, “I love you.” Feeling Armin’s hand resting on his shoulder, he happily closed his eyes and with a gentle smile still over his lips, he was fast asleep.

~


End file.
